


ride along

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, in a stable!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Jaskier graces a ride along with Lambert in a very very literal way. Lambert's a brat, so Jaskier needs to show him who has the reins.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	ride along

Jaskier had been riding alongside Lambert, headed for Kaer Morhen, for four days. And he’d been riding him for about four days, too.

At first Lambert had loved how fearless the slim bard was, how readily he flirted with him when most kept their distance. Until he realized _exactly_ how fearless Jaskier was.

Lambert was restless. Not enough things to kill this far from the mountains, and although he was often thought of as hot-headed, he knew better than to pick a fight when it wasn’t strictly necessary. A physical fight, that is.

He didn’t know better than to cross Jaskier. And so he’d whined all day, about how bored he was, about how slow they were going, about the color of the sky. He whined about Jaskier wanting to stay at an inn, about the inn itself, about the inn’s ale. He’d whined about how long Jaskier was going to stay downstairs and actually play for the deformed oafs who counted as villagers here. And through it all, Jaskier quietly, cheerfully said, “You’d better behave, Lambert.” For which Lambert had given him even more shit.

Which is why after Jaskier finished playing, he came upstairs to their rented room, slipped a blindfold over Lambert (earning even more choice comments from the witcher), and dragged him out to...

“The stables?” Lambert asked, his keen nose picking up on the nearby mountain of horse shit.

“If you’re going to act like a stallion who needs to be broken... you’re going to be ridden like one.”

Lambert swallowed hard. He could smell Jaskier, the arousal coming off him, smell and hear as he stepped closer, leaving the witcher bent over with his head facing out the stall, facing towards the village.

“But what if someone--”

“Sees you like this? Darling you should have thought of that before.”

Suddenly Lambert felt Jaskier’s sweet hands softly unfastening his armor, humming softly as he laid kisses along his jaw.

“Besides,” Jaskier continued. “I think you’d like to be seen, wouldn’t you?”

Lambert shivered in the cold night air, but it wasn’t just the night air. As Jaskier’s nimble fingers got to work at his trousers, he knew he could tell, too.

“Hmm,” Jaskier smirked, clearly staring at his half-hard cock. “Stallion indeed.”

Lambert flushed at the praise as Jaskier roughly pulled his trousers down, exposing him fully to the night air, and pressed Lambert’s body forward, flattening his back and grasping his hips with his hands.

Lambert could hear the giggle of the barmaid and her friend and their brothers walking across the village green, surely within earshot if not able to see him clearly.

“But are you ready to be ridden, my stallion?”

Every part of Lambert tingled as he felt Jaskier’s fingers gently press against him, testing. He relaxed immediately into the touch, letting two of Jaskier’s fingers slip in easily. He smirked at Jaskier’s murmur of approval.

“Perhaps I’ve been breaking you in just fine. But if you’re going to be on display like this, you’d better put on a good show.”

Lambert moaned deeply as Jaskier tested him, pressing his fingers apart and brushing them against the place he always seemed to find, always seemed to hit so perfectly.

“Fuck, Jaskier.”

“See, you just don’t sound very repentant to me. You’ve been such a brat all day, my _stallion_ \--”

Jaskier gently grasped Lamberts balls as he brushed a finger against him again, earning a deep, loud, unmistakable moan.

“That’s much better.”

“ _Jaskier please.”_

 _“_ If you keep being very good I’ll ride you.”

“ _Please, please-- fuck”_ and Lambert moaned again, writhing deliciously and pressing his hips back against him.

“So desperate, so very desperate.”

“ _Jaskier I need--”_

“But you’re being so good, and so I shall reward you. As promised.”

With that, removed and wiped his fingers on Lambert’s bare ass. Lambert whined again with the emptiness, sending a chorus of whinnies through the stable. Jaskier chuckled at him, then slowly, slowly thrust into him, filling him.

“Better?”

“ _So good, fuck Jaskier, thank you-- fuck.”_

Jaskier set a very slow rhythm, leaving Lambert fucking himself back onto him. He clucked his tongue at him.

“You need to learn the value of going slower, my stallion. Listen.”

Lambert could hear a large group from the village massing on the green.

“Do you want to come tonight?” Jaskier asked him.

“ _Yes-- please.”_

 _“_ Then you need to be loud. Put on a show for these fine people.”

Lambert flushed beneath his blindfold. He had some idea of how many there were, how far away they were, but couldn’t tell if anyone was looking this way. It made his cock strain even harder with arousal, and he writhed even more against Jaskier, giving himself over to the depravity of it.

“Yes, _yes Jaskier. Please ride me hard, ride me as hard as you can.”_

 _“_ Fuck.” And Jaskier grabbed his hips hard, speeding his rhythm and thrusting into him mercilessly, in long, rough strokes. Lambert moaned into it deliciously.

“Good, so good for me, fuck. So needy, you love them watching you like this, fucking yourself on me, my stallion.”

“ _Fuck, Jaskier, I’m close-- please--”_

Jaskier quickly grasped Lambert’s cock, circling it hard with his fingers, holding and pressing against his balls.

“I want you to come for me, darling, I want them to see you like this, hear me fuck every inch of you, are you ready for me?”

“ _Yes, yes, yes, please--”_

Lambert came in Jaskier’s hand, his muscles pulsing through the orgasm, pressing against Jaskier’s cock buried deep inside him. He moaned loudly, so loudly he couldn’t hear anything else over it, nothing aside from Jaskier’s grunts as he kept fucking hard into him.

“ _Jaskier, please, fuck I need you--”_

Lambert reached back and grabbed Jaskier’s ass with both hands, pulling him closer, sending him over the edge like he knew he would. 

Jaskier caught himself over Lambert’s back, caught his breath, and finally brought Lambert up to face him, pulling off his blindfold, his trousers still around his ankles. Jaskier gave him a quick but filthy kiss before leaving him in the stable.

And Lambert had to walk beside his horse the next day.


End file.
